


Paralele i różnice

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen, Jealousy, POV Sara Crispino
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Paralele i różnice

Mila jest dokładnie taka, jaka Sara zawsze chciała być. 

Podczas występów między sekwencjami skoków mknie niczym błyskawica, jakby zawłaszczając całe lodowisko i czyniąc je swoim. Rude włosy, zwykle niezwiązane, powiewają za nią jak pochodnia, co komentatorzy lubią często przywoływać w swoich wypowiedziach — nazywają Milę Rosyjską Diablicą, zachwycają się kontrastem między płomiennymi włosami a czarnym strojem i chwalą każdy układ, nawet jeśli nie zawsze wszystko jej się udaje.

Uśmiecha się radośnie, gdy targa Jurijowi włosy w przyjacielskim geście, a ten piekli się od razu i fuka coś pod nosem. Być może jęczy, żeby trzymała się od niego z daleka, ale i tak wszyscy widzą, że ma do Mili jakąś słabość — jeśli nie ma go w pobliżu Otabeka, to pewnie kręci się wokół starszej koleżanki i złośliwie, ale z uśmieszkiem, komentuje każde jej potknięcie.

Zawsze uważnie obserwuje każdy trening Georgija, nawet jeśli tylko kątem oka, kiedy sama ćwiczy i musi skupić się na swoich krokach. Dzieli się z nim potem obserwacjami, a ten słucha jej z zainteresowaniem, kiwając głową, i — sądząc po tym, że później można zauważyć ich razem na lodzie — proponuje jakiś wspólny trening.

Sprawdza w internecie kilka japońskich słówek, żeby wplatać je w rozmowy z Yuurim, co sprawia, że chłopak aż jaśnieje w oczach, wdzięczny za ten gest, i w zamian ostrożnie wypowiada rosyjskie kwestie, których nauczył go Victor. Te angielsko-rosyjsko-japońskie pogaduchy zawsze są pełne nieco niezręcznej radości, jak gdyby żaden z rozmówców nie do końca wiedział, którego języka ma użyć w danej chwili.

Jest maksymalnie swobodna, niczym nieskrępowana, zawsze otoczona przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy obok Sary siada jej brat i zaczyna mówić coś o irytującym Emilu, który chodzi za nim krok w krok i nie daje zwyczajnie porozmawiać z siostrą, przychodzi jej na myśl, że Mila jest dokładnie taka, jaka byłaby Sara, gdyby nie Michele.

 


End file.
